Wrong Again
by midnightstorm4ever
Summary: The first time they were wrong about the 5th blood line ending, what if now they were wrong about the eldest son only getting the power?Disclaimer: I don't own the Coventant and if I did I try to be dating the guy who is Caleb
1. Ch 1 First day

Wrong again: The first time they were wrong about the 5th blood line ending, what if now they were wrong about the eldest son only getting the power?

For everyone who went to Spencer Academy, the day seemed like any other. Well that's for everyone but, Amber Collins. Too many thought Amber was just another orphan, who lost her parents in a car crash and brother Chase disappeared. Little did they know, the sweet silent girl had secrets of her own and today was to be her first day at Spencer Academy.

BEEP BEEP!

"Oh shit, I'm going to be late," yelled Amber as she noticed the time, she slammed her hand onto the alarm. She ran to her closet grabbing a pair of hip hugger blue jeans, and a black tank top. She brushed her strawberry blonde hair with blonde highlights making sure it looked good.

"Good enough," she said as she decided she looked ready. She ran down the stairs grabbing her car keys that laid on the table and putting on a pair of black flip flops. Running out the door and started driving in her Mazda.

She ran into the school as fast as she could to the main office. Noticing an older lady with gray hair and glasses at the front desk she said, "Excuse me but I'm new here, could I please have my schedule?"

The lady raised her head and was shocked by her outfit, "Did you not get the uniform?"

"No, I didn't"

"Size?"

"Small, if by chance you have one." The lady got up and went into a room and came out with the uniform folded neatly in her arms, she pointed to a door as she handed Amber the clothes. She came out within minutes in the new outfit and her clothes folded neatly in her backpack.

"Name now?" asked the lady.

"Collins, Amber."

"Another Collins, what ever happened to your brother?"

_Like I know whatever happened to that asshole. He left me with our abuses grandparents for a year hopefully he's on another planet now. _"Oh I don't know he just seemed to disappear."

At that moment the front door opened and in walked a handsome young man. Amber was speechless.


	2. Ch 2 Collins

"Ah Mr. Danvers late again I see."

"Sorry Mrs. Franklin my car broke down."

"Well you can show our new student around to make up for being late. Now get to it and I don't want to see either of you back here."

The boy nodded his head to the door, and Amber knew what he meant right away. She quickly followed saying thank you on her way out to the woman. Who just nodded her head as the door closed.

"So you're the new girl huh?" asked the boy taking his time to look over the girl, since he didn't trust people as easily after the whole ordeal with Chase and not to mention this girl was hot.

_Stupid don't think that you're dating Sarah remember? Of course I remember, but does it really hurt to look and anyways she been flirting with Reid lately anyhow, _Caleb's thoughts were broken by the girl talking.

"No, I'm just here for no reason." she stated laughing a little by his comment.

"I guess, that was a stupid question."

"You think?" the girl asked raising her brows.

"You know you could be nice about it." he answered joking around with her as a smile appeared on his face.

"Who ever said I was a nice person?" she asked but before he could answer he saw Mrs. Franklin coming to the door so he grabbed Amber's arm and ran with her until they were out of sight.

"Sorry, about that I just saw Mrs. Franklin coming and I didn't really want to get in trouble again. Anyways I'm Caleb Danvers." he said.

"Nice to met you Caleb. I'm Amber Collins." she said.

By this hearing the name his smile disappeared and turned into a face that would scare a dead man from his grave. She became scared right away but wouldn't let it show.

"Is something wrong?"

"You said Collins right?" he asked shooting daggers from his brown eyes to her bluish gray ones.

"Yeah, why?"

"Are you related to Chase Collins?" he asked making Chase's name sound like venom.

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

**Ok so yeah this is my first story just to let you all know, but let me know what you think so REVIEW PLEASE! Oh and the more reviews I get the sooner I'll update.**

**Midnightstorm4ever**


	3. Ch: 3 A horrible past

"Yeah that is, maybe I'll see you later." Caleb said as he started to walk away. Amber wouldn't stand for this though, she started to run after him grabbing his arm to stop him. He turned to her and yelled, "What?"

"What the hell is your problem?" she yelled back becoming more anger since this boy was yelling at her, even through she did nothing wrong.

"Chase is my problem," he yelled back just at anger, since he thought she be just like Chase and he wasn't going to repeat that again.

"Even through he was my brother, I wasn't his greatest fan either okay. I mean you don't know what I been through," she yelled back not willing to lose this fight.

"Oh really what have you been through?"

"Let's see my adopted parents dieing, that oh yeah my brother killed them in. Then he made me go live with my grandparents, who always hated me but loved him. Well my grandmother did my grandfather was my best friend but for one he drank. Even through we are twins, it's like one of us is evil the other's good. Did I mention my grandmother bipolar so she beat me each night when she was Nicky which she call her one self and when she was Emily she was freaking out wonder who did that to me. Then my grandfather on the other had is a heavy drinker so each night he was trying to kill himself and I was the one there to stop him. One night through I was too late, just by seconds I saw the bullet go through his head," by this time she was curled into a ball on the floor crying. Caleb felt horrible for yelling at this girl, maybe he should give her a shot after all.

"I'm sorry," he said trying to put an arm on his shoulder which she brushed off.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled getting up and running out the doors of the school.

He tired following her, he swore one minute she was just in front of her, but as she rounded the corner she … disappeared. The weirder thing was there were no class rooms and it was a long dash to the doors no one could run that fast right?

**PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think so far. **


	4. Ch 4 Maybe a girl could

**Ok sorry for not updating sooner but I got no review:( plus I been having alot of homework and tomorrow it's my birthday so I been busy latly with parties, Lacrosse and school. But we get thur and fri off so I'll try to update one of those days if I get alot of review and please review alot, it be a great birthday gift lol. Anyways this chapter alittle boring sorry. I wrote it fast because I got to test tomorrow on my birthday :( hope you like it through.**

He ran down to the end and went out the door. There was no one to see for miles. _Damn I messed big time and how the hell could that asshole Chase put her through that. I really got to make this up to her. _Just at that moment, Caleb's phone started ringing. He checked the caller id and answered it.

"What do you want Reid?" Caleb asked answering the phone.

"You got to get here there's this new hot girl but she seems a little sad, even my hotness isn't cheering her up."

"That wouldn't cheer any one up. Actually I'm looking for this girl I just met but she seemed to disappear."

"How could someone disappear?" asked Reid, well he knew they could since they had powers all they had to do was float up to the ceiling but he knew no normal person could.

"Well we can."

"But were guys only the oldest male in the family gets power, remember?" asked Reid thinking he was stupid to forget.

"I know but still maybe a girl could."

"Why are you so worried about this girl any how? You're dating Sarah and she hot. I would even date her but then again, the new girls hotter, no offense." he asked wondering why Caleb would even care about this girl.

"I don't know Ambers just different." answered Caleb not even knowing for himself but it was true she was different."

"Did you say her name was Amber?" asked Reid not believing it for himself.

"Yeah, why?" asked Caleb.

**REVIEW PLEASE! And I'll up date alot sooner plus it be great for my birthday. LOL well hope you enjoyed it.**


	5. Ch 5 We meet again

"That's the new girl name. She has strawberry blonde hair a few inches past her shoulders and she has bluish gray…" Reid was cut off by Caleb hanging up the phone.

"So she back at school in my history class." Caleb said out loud thinking no one was listening but little did he know behind the shadows of the trees stood a figure. As Caleb ran back to the school the figure smirk grew.

"I finally know where you are now Amber, just wait until we met again." said the figure as he also ran back to school.

MEANWHILE… with Reid and Amber

"That's weird." Reid said looking at the phone oddly.

"What is?" asked Amber.

"Oh don't worry about it, it has nothing to do with you… I think." Reid said still trying to understand what just happened.

BING…

"Well I guess it time for the next class, see you later." said Amber running out of the classroom and bumping into a figure.

"So I see you grown." said the figure.

Amber looked up to her horror, and whispered, "What do you want?"

**Ok I had to post today because one its Halloween and two I got a REVIEW THANKS evilangel3326. I would of gotten back sooner but I been sick so yeah thats also why this chapter is short because I got alot of homework to make up but I hope you like it.**


	6. Ch 6 Is this the end

"Can't a brother come and say hello to his little sister?" asked the figure.

"You're older by three minutes, Chase. Now back to my question what do you want?" she asked backing a way.

"Why little sister why would you think I would want anything?" he asked as a smirk grew on his face.

MEANWHILE…with Caleb

Caleb ran down the halls of the school he knew so well, coming to the hall where his history class was held. He stopped as he started to hear voices, he slowly moved as to where he could see what laid before him Amber and Chase... talking.

"Let's see because you're a selfish asshole!" she yelled.

Chase smirk grew wider if possible as he shot a powerful blast at Amber, causing her to fly backwards and hit the wall. He walked up to her, "All I want sister, is your power."

As Chase said this he was also shot into the wall colliding powerfully with the ground beneath him. "What couldn't handle me, Chase."

Chase knew that voice any where, "Caleb, don't get in this… its family business."

"Well since you killed your parents, I can't really trust you with Amber, now can I?"

"I can take care of myself!" yelled Amber.

Chase forgot about her and got up facing Caleb. He shot a blast at Caleb sending him backwards and crashing into a cabinet knocking it over, as he fell to the ground. The cabinet fell on top of Caleb's legs, as Chase yelled, "Well then more for me."

Caleb finding it impossible to get up, no matter how hard he tired, knowing already he was a goner still yelled, "What's that suppose to mean?"

Next thing Caleb new a blast was shot, closing his eyes, for he knew what was about to come.

**Ok first off sorry I suck at fights, I know but anyways please review!**

**Thanks so much evilangel3326, shinigami109 and BEEcausexoxo.**

**Also sorry I haven't been updating as soon but I been really busy with school, with taking a advance class it's alittle hard but I'll keep trying to as soon as I can.**

**Midnightstorm4ever**


	7. Ch 7 Powers

The impact of the blast never hit him through as he opened his eyes Chase was gone. "Stay still, "yelled Amber.

Caleb did as he was told as Amber shot another blast flying and hitting the cabinet blasting it off him. Caleb got up and began to speak, "How did you do that only the eldest son gets the power and where is Chase?"

"Well I guess you all were wrong about the power thing or maybe its just because I'm a twin. I blasted him through that wall, I got no clue how he'll explain that he may not even have to a blast like that will not hurt him to much. We need to go." Amber took Caleb hand as she ran down the halls out of school and to the parking lot, getting in her Mazda as Caleb got into the passenger seat.

"Where are we going?" Caleb asked.

Amber ignored his questions, "There are others with powers two right? You also have a place you always met don't you?"

"Yes and Yes."

"Call them and tell them to met you there now if you don't my brother could go after them."

"Alright," Caleb began dialing away as Amber continued to drive little did Caleb know Amber knew he was near, how? It's a twin thing.

**Ok pretty boring and short chapter but I had to have Caleb know for sure Amber had powers. So thats why I added it. Sorry its short.**

**Also thanks evilangel3326 and BEEcausexoxo again for reviewing.**

**midnightstorm4ever**


	8. Ch 8 Betrayed

**First Ifjsfosdgfosngdsf: Yes Caleb knows Amber has powers. And thanks for reviewing. **

**Oh and this chapter goes out to BEEcausexoxo and evilangel3326 for being my best reviewers hopefully you all like it.**

Caleb looked at Amber and spoke, "Ok I called them all but Reid needs a ride, his car broke down."

"Ok I'll held over there." Amber said beginning to take a right, making Caleb wonder how she knew the way.

"How do you know where Reid lives?"

"Well he already asked me out and gave me all his information, address, number, and my im. You know the basic then he asked me for mine and I decked him."

Caleb became laughing as Amber began to smile, "I was serious."

"So would I get decked?" Caleb asked as they pulled into Reid drive way.

"Yeah by two people," Amber answered looking at him.

Caleb looked at her confused, Amber noticed and said, "By me and your girlfriend. Reid told me about it so don't worry I know your taken. Speaking about Reid, mind going up and getting him?"

Caleb nodded. _Why do I care Reid told her I have a girlfriend? I mean yeah she nice and has powers so she understand me more then Sarah because she has powers also. Sarah been there the whole time through with the whole Chase thing. On the other hand through Amber saved my life and I'm always saving Sarah. _

Caleb's thoughts were interrupted as he heard moaning as he opened the door knowing Reid never locked it.

_Great who's Reid with now? I'm so glad Amber turned down a player like him, oh well might as well get him or I know he never stop._

Caleb entered the Reid's room and there laying on top of Reid, who happened to be in his boxers was Sarah in just her bra and thong.

"SARAH, REID!" yelled Caleb as anger ran threw his bloodstream. His hands tighten into fist as they looked up at him scared to death.

**Thanks emma134, Ifjsfosdgfosngdsf, evilangel3326, and BEEcausexoxo for reviewing soon.**

**Ok well please REVIEW and tell me what you thought! **

**Midnightstorm4ever**


	9. Ch 9 Losing Control

"Caleb it's not what it looks like." yelled Sarah jumping off Reid onto the floor and started putting her pants on.

"That's the oldest line in the book, Sarah. I guess when I met you I didn't know you were a slut." yelled Caleb just as he said this, Amber came in noticing the sight before her she knew right away what happened.

"Caleb you have no right to speak to Sarah like that." yelled Reid.

"Oh don't worry I don't plan on saying things to you Reid." yelled Caleb as he charged Reid and hung him up against the wall.

Amber immediately ran up to the boys and put her arms on Caleb's shoulders. "Caleb he's not worth it."

"Looks like I'm not the only one sleeping around." yelled Sarah.

"Oh you bitch." yelled Amber. Caleb quickly grabbed her before she beat the living daylight out of Sarah. "Caleb let me go I can take her."

"Sure you can." said Sarah suddenly settling down as much as she hate to admit it she was scared when Amber started to come at her. She looked at Amber through with a smirk, but it turned into a frown as Amber's eyes went black and Sarah went flying into the wall.

**Ok first off sorry this was short I been really busy with homework at school but I had to make sure to update for you all.**

**Thanks evilangel3326, emma134 and BEEcausexoxo your reviews always mean alot to me. Also PLEASE REVIEW tell me what your thinking.**

**Midnightstorm4ever**


	10. Ch 10 Run Away

"Sarah!" yelled Caleb as he let go of Amber and went to Sarah side making sure she was alright.

"WOW! You have powers?" asked Reid.

"Dang you're a genius." yelled Amber.

"Did you see what she did to me Caleb? She meant to do that to me she's evil just like her brother. Using her powers against others, save me Caleb! What did I do to deserve this? I'm sorry I slept around but now I know you're my knight in shinning armor." Sarah told Caleb as she began to cry, little did Caleb know Sarah was just doing this to get Amber pissed off because Sarah could tell that Amber liked Caleb.

Caleb stood up right away walking up to Amber as his eyes turned black. Lights started breaking and lamps and books began to fly around the room. "AMBER HOW COULD YOU?"

"She called me a slut pretty much that how and oh yeah she slept with one of your best friend!" yelled Amber back.

"I was wrong about you. You are evil just like your brother I bet you set this up just to hurt me. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"I'm never going to be like my brother and if anyone being like him right now it's you." she yelled as she ran out the door and got in her car driving away as fast as possible.

_Was she right? Am I being like her brother? _

**Hope you liked it please REVIEW and tell me what you thought.**

**Thanks evilangel3326 and BEEcausexoxo like always I really always enjoy seeing your guys reviews.**

**Midnightstorm4ever**


	11. Not this time

_Damn you Caleb why you have to believe a little slut like Sarah. She just saying those things because she can see I like you a little bit and I don't even know why I do. _Suddenly she felt her Mozda come to a stop and she saw Chase standing in front of it. She knew what was going to happen it happened when they turned 18 she was just a moment to late.

_**FLASHBACK**_

**_"Honey Dad and I are going to pick your brother up from your friends quick then well spend the whole day with you two so we can celebrate your 18__th__ birthday." said Amy, Amber's and Chase's adopted mother. _**

_**"Alright mom you and dad be safe okay?" **_

_**"We will baby I never want to leave you or your brother you should know that." **_

_**"I do." I told her as she pulled me into a tight hug. **_

_**"Now let's go so you can say goodbye to your father so then we can get back sooner and celebrate." **_

_**They went down stairs and Amber quick hugged her father James as Amber told both of them she loved them and they said the same to her. They then left. **_

_**RING RING**_

_**"Hello. Oh hey Chris. How could you talk to Chris here didn't he stay over night there? No he didn't. Alright I tell him you called." Amber hung up the phone as she wondered what her brother was up to but she didn't want to find out.**_

_**She quickly grabbed her car keys and ran out the door getting in the car and driving the way her parents would of went driving 10 miles per hour over the speed limit. After ten minutes she saw there car and Chase in front of it, he stopped there car. She watched in horror she knew she wouldn't get her full powers until three more minutes. Then it happen he flipped there car over as the engine caused the car to light on fire. If there was a chance they were still alive she knew they be burning to death. But she ran out of her car as her powers came to her the three minute wait were over. Chase had already left through and her parents were gone.**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

_Not this time, _she told herself. She stepped out of her car.

"If you want a fight brother you got a fight and this time you're not going to win."

**Ok it's longer because you all asked I made it longer.**

**First THANKS SO MUCH jalapeno1011, BEEcausexoxo, Luna Harmony and evilangel3326 for REVIEWING I love reviews so PLEASE PEOPLE REVIEW! Also tell me what you think.**

**midnightstorm4ever**


	12. Ch 12 Not Alone

All the angry that Amber felt gathered up inside her, as her eyes became black and she shot out a white powerful blast at her brother. Sending him into a car breaking in a window as Amber made a force field around the people so they wouldn't get hurt. Her brother wasn't so nice as he sent a blast through the roof so he could get out as the top began to fall in but lucky Amber caught it and the people in the car ran out of it as Chase shot a blast at the engine causing the car to blow up.

The people at this time were behind Amber and she put a force field around herself and the people, who happened to be a mother, a father along with two little girls. _He's not winning this time, even if it kills me in the end. _She shot the fire away from them causing it to disappear.

"Someone mad today, what happened did pretty boy hurt you?" asked Chase. As he shot a blast at the family, Amber quickly put a force field around them, but didn't notice that he sent an even more powerful blast at her.

"Yeah, pretty boy hurt her, but now he's going to hurt you." Caleb yelled as his own eyes turned black creating a force field around Amber while he shot a blast at Chase sending him flying into the air and landing on the hard road, knocked out. Caleb's eyes turned to Amber, as he noticed his force field must have not protected her since her head was bleeding and the little girls were crying, as they hugged there dad.

Caleb ran over as he saw the female bent over her. His eyes started to have tears as he saw her. Her skin was already starting to turn to a shade of blue so he knew she must of hit the ground hard. The blood came from her forehead, as it dipped down her face. Her eyes remained closed even as he began yelling her name.

The female looked up at him and told him," Call 911, she's in bad shape her heart beat is slow and the wound on her head is majored. I tired doing the most I can to it, since I know about this stuff because I'm a doctor. But she needs help right now if you want her to live, and honestly I don't know if I could live with myself knowing she saved my family taking her old life."

He nodded and began to dial on his cell. _This is all my fault_, was what he thought as he dialed.

**Thanks heartbreakerginny and evilangel3326 so much for the reviews.**

**Also you probably noticed this chapter longer because I descided since everyone wants it longer I'm gonna do the lenght of the chapter on how many reviews I get now.**

**1 review1/4 a page**

**2 reviews1/2 a page**

**3 reviews3/4 a page**

**4 reviews a page**

**and well you get the picture this one was longer then 1/4 a page through because it's before Christmas or whatever you may celerbrate. So REVIEW!**

**midnightstorm4ever**


	13. Flashback

As they waited for a ambulance, Caleb noticed that the family car had been destroyed so he asked in a dry sad voice that would send chills down your spine if you heard it, "Do you want me to call a cab?"

The lady looked up from Amber who still laid motionless on the ground, "Yes but would you mind calling me and telling me how she doing. I would love to come to but I think the girls would become too scared."

He nodded as he took the piece of paper with her number on that she held out to him. He dialed the cab company and they said they be right over as he hung up the ambulance and a police care showed up. The people on the ambulance checked her heart rate and got her onto a cot into the ambulance and put an iv into her arm.

"Do you mind if I come with?" asked Caleb.

"No, hop in kid. The police are going to have some questions for you anyhow, but they can ask you at the hospital," said one of the men.

Caleb nodded as he looked at the family with that look you give someone when you want something to remain a secret, and they nodded knowing what they meant. Caleb then jumped into the front of the ambulance with the driver but not before hearing the mother of the family say loud enough for him to hear, "Yes there was this man who attacked us with a knife for money and she protected us since my husband weak, but she got knocked out lucky that kind gentlemen there chased him away."

He closed the door as the lights went on and the ambulance speed away. _Kind gentleman yeah right I'm why she's like this in the first place. If didn't say that or if I just came sooner everything would be alright. Why did I have to believe Sarah? I will never forgive myself if she isn't ok._

_**Flashback**_

_**"Dang dude you were an asshole." Reid told Caleb as they both stared at the closed door. **_

_**Caleb's eyes turned black as Reid flew back against the wall. "I'm not the one who slept with my best friend's girlfriend," yelled Caleb as he turned around looking dangerous as he stared at his friend.**_

_**"I'm sorry dude, Sarah told me you too were over, after I asked if there was something with you and Amber since it seemed like it on the phone," yelled Reid as a scared look graced his face. **_

_**Caleb could tell by the look on his face that he was telling the truth, he began to feel terrible knowing he shouldn't of been at Amber. He dropped Reid to the floor as Sarah flew up against the wall. He walked up to her and yelled, "You little slut, you are such a bitch and you better pray to God that Amber alright because if she isn't I'm going to do more then slam you again the wall with my powers."**_

_**With that Caleb let her drop as he ran out of the house.**_

_**End Of Flashback**_

They finally arrived at the hospital and the rushed Amber into a room right away as they told Caleb he had to stay outside. As Caleb walked back and forth down the hall worried about what might happen. After a hour he decided to sit down since they were still not done.

RING RING!

Caleb picked up the phone, "Hello."

"Hey Caleb are Reid, you and the new girl meeting us or what it's been over a hour?" asked Tyler.

"Yeah, sorry guys were going to have to reschedule something came up. I got to go see you later dude," said Caleb as the doctor came out the room looking serious and Caleb became more worried as he walked close and closer to him he stood up waiting for the news.

"How is she?" Caleb couldn't keep the question inside him any longer he needed to know she was alright right away.

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS: Resurrected Ange, BEEcausexoxo, avidswimmer09, and heartbreakerginny.**

**As promised a page and a forth since I got 5 reviews.**

**Now remember each review gets 1/4 of a page longer on a chaper so remember to review.**

**Midnightstorm**


	14. Weak

**I'm so sorry it took so long to update first we had winter break then we had finals which stressed me to the max. Then I got really sick and then we started Lacrosse again so I'm so sorry plz forgive me.**

"She's in a coma right now… and we're not sure if she'll wake up. I'm sorry." the doctor told him looking down at the floor not being able to bare to look Caleb in the eyes, since he couldn't do anything to help her.

"What? She can't be, she to strong you most have the wrong person." yelled Caleb in terror of losing this girl. He looked at the ground, _Why does she mean so much to me already? She's just so different from the other girls I met, and not just because she has powers. I can't lose her…not like this, I'd blame myself. I mean I'm the one who made her leave in the first place. _

"No, we don't have the wrong person I'm sorry… but if you'd like you can go see her. She's in room 226." the doctor told him as he walked away.

Caleb didn't take anytime he ran down the halls to 226, but for some reason when he got there he just stared at the door. _Open the door Caleb. Don't be scared, you need to see her. Sure she may not be in the best shape, but could you ever forgive yourself if she passed and you didn't see her before it. Wait don't say that she's going to live. Oh you need to call that mom though._

He brought out his cell phone, looked at her number and called her.

"Hello," her voice rang over the other end.

"Hey, it's Caleb the guy, from the street." he said not really knowing how to say who he was.

"Oh hey, how the girl?" the lady asked.

"She's in a coma… they don't know if she'll make it," he told her as he looked to the door again and trying to reach for the handle but he couldn't.

"I'm so sorry… but she will. She was very strong."

"Yeah, I better go check on her."

"Ok good luck, bye."

"Goodbye," Caleb said as he hung up the phone, as he stared at the door.

He finally found the courage and opened the door. Finding her in a machine and all wires hooked up to it, while tubes hung into her. He closed the door as he walked to the chair that lay beside the machine. He sat as he grabbed her hand which was lifeless.

"Amber, I need you. You can't leave me, I blame myself forever and still that isn't the reason I don't want to lose you. What I mean is I could never lose you, you already mean too much to me. So please just wake up I really need you." he said as tears started to fall from his eyes not being able to deal with the reality he may lose this girl… who he maybe liked as more then just a friend.

"Oh how cute, looks like someone has a little crush, that's a weakness through. I never thought the pretty boy was that week. So what happened to your other slut?" Came a voice from behind him he knew who it was right away. He turned around ready to fight and to make sure he wouldn't hurt her.

**Thanks so much to avidswimmer09, heartbreakerginny and hockeygrl125 for the reviews. I did 3/4 of a page like promised.**

**And please REVIEW I will write a 1/4 of a page for every review.**

**midnightstorm4ever**


	15. Ch15 Hes after me

**Sorry I was gone so long again. I have lacrosse everynight then with homework I been busy but now its spring break so I should be able to post more.**

"Chase can't you just leave us alone for one?" asked Caleb as he stood up and his eyes turned the purest black anyone has every seen.

"But Caleb that's my little baby sister what kind of big brother would I be if I didn't make sure she was alright?" asked Chase with a fake confused look on his face.

"Leave or I will make you leave." Caleb said getting really defense stand in front of Amber to make sure Chase couldn't even get near her.

"I feel disrespected guess I'll just need to get to her the hard way." he said before leaving.

Caleb wondered what he meant and why he left but right now he was more worried about how Amber was doing. He turned back to her and noticed her eyes were open.

"Amber you're alright… I thought you were dead, I'm so sorry this is all my fault." he said putting his hands around her back and giving her a hug.

"How could I not be you need me after all." she said weakly. He could tell she was using all her strength to just talk.

"You heard all that?"

"Yes, I wasn't dead and you were pretty much yelling it in my ear." she told him.

"Oh sorry, you should rest through." He said getting up and leaving the room so she could rest but before he could move away from the side of her bed she grabbed his arm.

"No Caleb I need to get out of here." she told him looking straight into his eyes so he knew she meant what she had just said.

"You can't get out of here your in to bad of shape right now?" He told her.

"I'll be in worst shape if I stay here."

"What do you mean?"

"Chase is after me that's why he came here." she said looking him in the eyes still he could tell she was serious and his smile was replaced with worry.

**Please review remember for every review I get I'll write a 1/4 of page more. So PLEZASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**Midnightstorm4ever**


	16. Ch 16 will you

Wrong again: The first time they were wrong about the 5th blood line ending, what if now they were wrong about the eldest son only getting the power

"He wants every ones power and if it wasn't for me, he would have every ones and will if he takes my powers," she said looking down at the ground as if ashamed that she was all that stood in the way.

"What do you mean? The guys and me also have powers how could you be the only one to stand in the way?" he asked looking at her in the eyes.

"I'll tell you just tell the guys to meet us somewhere and get me there." she says.

Caleb could tell by the looks in her eyes she was serious, he picked her up bridal style and carried to her out the doors. When they finally exited the hospital, he put her into a cab and got into the backseat with her. He dialed up the guys as the cab took off to Caleb's house he decided to meet there because he wanted Amber to lay down and rest in the guest bedroom as they all talked. When they finally arrived they noticed the others outside waiting. Caleb's mom surprisingly wasn't home, since she was in rehab house for her drinking problem which Caleb talked her into going to.

Caleb paid the driver and carried Amber up into the guest room as the guys followed and laid her on the bed. The each grabbed a chair and sat around the bed except for Caleb who sat on the edge since he wanted to be close to Amber.

"So Caleb what is this whole meeting about?" asked Pogue.

"Amber thinks she's the only one standing in between Chase and his need to have every ones powers."

"What we all have powers?" yelled Reid.

"Yeah but if you haven't realize Chase and I are twins. We both were born with great powers but if it had been only him he would have had both our powers combined. That would mean he be the most powerful one of all and no matter what you say not even all of you together could beat him since now he took our real fathers powers two."

"Well it not like he'll get your powers." said Tyler.

"Actually he could, he's so powerful he's apply to control people, but just for a few seconds. In that time if he somehow was able to control me, I could give him my powers and no one would survive," Amber said softly.

"So what can we do?" asked Caleb.

"Let me will my powers to you now." she answered looking him in the eyes letting him know she was serious.

**Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks heartbreakerginny and JenWinchester for reviewing.**

midnightstorm4ever


	17. Ch 17 : The final stand

Wrong again: The first time they were wrong about the 5th blood line ending, what if now they were wrong about the eldest son only getting the power

**Alright sorry it took so logn to update I just got done with school on the 10th and I been volunteering alot. Then this chapter took me forever to write since it is the last chapter.**

"NO! I won't let you do that Amber I can't I already thought I lost you once, I'm not going to lose you for real don't you see I'm falling in… Well I just can't, it doesn't matter why," Caleb told her looking down at the ground.

Amber walked up to him lifting his chin so there eyes met, "Caleb I need to do this, if we don't everyone you love could die," she said with tears falling from his eyes.

"Caleb as much as I hate to say this I think she's right, she needs to will you her powers," Pogue told him.

Caleb raced up to Pogue grabbing the collar of his jacket and pushing him into the wall, "Would you let the girl you love do that for you?" he asked quiet enough for no one but them both to hear.

"No, I guess you are right," Pogue said looking to the ground as Caleb released him.

"There has to be another way Amber," Caleb said looking at Amber.

"Well you guys better figure out quick because it looks like someone here to see us," Reid told them looking out the window and seeing Chase, as he was about to shoot a powerful blast at the window.

"Oh crap," yelled Reid as he jumped out of the way of the window just in time. The window shattered and glass flew everywhere.

"Hello Losers, Hello sister, I thought I killed you but I'm glad to see you alive, so you can will me your powers," Chase said as he walked in threw the area which use to hold the window.

"Why don't you live your out numbered Chase?" asked Tyler.

"Well that's a simple answer, I'm more power for then you all, but I'll be nice let my sister will me hers powers and you will all live. However, if you don't let her you will all die together tonight. I mean with one blast from me you will almost feel dead, and lifeless," said Chase as he walked back and forth in front of the group.

"I will not let them die," screamed Amber as she blasted Chase sending him flying into the wall. He didn't move after.

"Did we just win?" asked Reid.

"I don't think so stay where you are and be ready to fight," said Amber.

Suddenly two blast came at Caleb, he closed his eyes waiting for the end to come. He was ready but all he felt was weight push into him knocking him over to the ground but no pain once so ever. He felt weight on top of him even when he was laid on the ground. He opened his eyes to his own nightmare. There in front of his eyes was Amber barely breathing, and covered in blood. He looked to the side seeing his friends shocked and suddenly he understood why he felt no pain, Amber jumped in front of him so she would die and he could live. His eyes began to water as he felt tears come she was dieing because of him. He tried to speak but no words could come.

"Ah sister I see you know me to well, but I wasn't try to hit you I was going for Caleb to kill him. I guess you are stronger then I thought through that should have killed you. Anyways here the deal you will me your powers and I won't kill your friends. Since your going to die anyhow it should be an easy decision. I will however, be a good brother and let you have a minute to think and just know I'm so glad it turned out this way. I thought killing the boy would make you will me your powers but now I have more to offer. So on with your thinking," Chase told her.

"Caleb… I love you and don't … don't blame yourself. Just always remember me… I know I'm going to die. So do me two favors. Kiss me and make sure you … live. Also know it was my time… and I wouldn't take it back for anything," Amber told Caleb from on top of him. She used the rest of her strength to roll around on top of him so they were facing each other.

"Amber you can't die. I love you also, and you can't leave me," he said but was shut up by her kissing him on the lips. The kiss was sweet and kind but also filled with passion. It was the kiss that you would only receive from that one person, that kiss that happens when you know they are the one. Finally they broke it from lack of air.

"I will… you my powers," were the last words that came out of Amber's mouth as she looked deep into Caleb's eyes.

"AMBER NO!" yelled Chase and Caleb at the same time for different reasons. Chase since he wanted her powers. Caleb since he didn't want her to die and now that she was dead he felt his life crash down, angry began to run through his body. He rolled Amber off his body carefully.

"She's dead, now you will die also," yelled Caleb as he took a step forward and blasted Chase right into the wall sending it crashing it down onto him. All the boys ran forward to see if he had died also, but he was gone.

**First of please COMMENT and thanks for all those who did on the last chapter. Second tell me what you think of the ending and if you want a sequel. If you do I will post a Chapter 18 that gives you a sneak peek of the next story and the title.**


	18. SEQUEL

Wrong again: The first time they were wrong about the 5th blood line ending, what if now they were wrong about the eldest son only getting the power

Alright so I was planning there to be a sequel and there going to be it will be called a "Forgotten Past." I'll post the first chapter tonight. I know a lot of you are probably not happy with the way this one ended. Since it went very fast and left questions unanswered. Also some of you may not be happy with Amber dieing. Well a lot of interesting things will happen in the sequel so I hope you read it.

Also I want to thank all of you for reading this one and I also want to thank my reviewers. By the way sorry for my grammar problems, the one thing I suck at is grammar which is probably why I will never be a famous writer. Anyways Thank everyone and please read the sequel.

Thank you very much,

midnightstorm4ever


End file.
